Pinocchio
by Lunaseax
Summary: Kisah Yaya yang memiliki syndrom unik namun hanya orang terdekat yang tahu penyakitnya. Memiliki masa lalu kelam sempat membuat Yaya terpuruk dan memutuskan tidak mau mengulang lagi di masa sekarang. Dengan kehadiran Halilintar, akankah masa lalunya terulang? Dan sampai akhirnya Fang datang. [BAD SUMMARY, I'M SORRY TvT]
1. Chapter 1

_"Setelah dilihat dari keluhan dan gejala-gejalanya sangat membuktikan bahwa anak ibu positif mengalami syndrom pinocchio. Syndrom yang tidak asing di negara ini dan sangat banyak yang menderita syndrom ini. Syndrom ketika seseorang berbohong maka ia akan langsung cegukan."_

 _"Astaghfirullah, ke-kenapa anak saya dia bisa terkena syndrom seperti itu?"_

 _"Tenang saja bu, syndrom ini tidak membahayakan kesehatannya tetapi bisa mengganggu mentalnya karena tekanan dari orang-orang dan kata-kata menyakitkan hatinya." Dokter itu nampak terus memperhatikan tulisannya yang ada di kertas putih._

 _"Ta-tapi mengapa bisa anak saya terkena syndrom ini? Dan bisakah ia sembuh?"_

 _"Anak ibu terkena syndrom ini karena bisa jadi karena keturunan dari orang tuanya yang pernah terkena syndrom pinocchio atau karena kebiasaan terus berbohong dan berbohong sehingga salah satu syaraf otaknya rusak sehingga menyebabkan cegukan yang memakan waktu sekitar 5-10 menit. Dan kemungkinan sembuhnya sangat kecil."_

 _"Pasti ada caranya kan dok, cara untuk sembuh."_

 _"Beberapa orang yang sembuh dari syndrom ini mengatakan jika mereka sembuh dengan sendirinya dan ada juga yang memerlukan obat-obatan. Apakah anak ibu mau dibiarkan menunggu kesembuhannya atau ditangani dengan obat-obatan?"_

 _Ibu dari gadis kecil itu sangat terpukul karena mengapa dulu ia pernah terkena syndrom ini dan mengapa harus anaknya yang terkena imbasnya._

 _"Dan oh ya... ibu harus selalu mendukung anak ibu, membantu dia agar tidak berlarut-larut dari tekanan dari orang-orang. Memang penyakit ini tidak mengganggu kesehatannya tapi sangat banyak penderita pinocchio mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri. Jika sampai anak ibu bunuh diri, siapa yang akam bertanggung jawab? Dan siapa yang harus disalahkan nantinya?"_

 _"Iya dok. Saya tidak tega anak saya harus meminum obat-obatan yang pahit, lebih baik dibiarkan saja. Urusan sembuh atau tidaknya serahkan saja pada Tuhan."_

 _Dokter tidak bisa memaksakan kemauan pasiennya, dokter hanya bisa menyarankan lalu mengikuti kemauan pasiennya, "Baiklah..."_

 _"Yaya... Kamu harus kuat ya..." suara Ibunya terdengar bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangisnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pinocchio**

 **Disclaimer © monsta**

 **Author © Lunaseaxx**

 **Genre : (Romance, Drama) selebihnya komedi, school life, friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Bahasa : Indonesia**

 **Warning! Newbie (nah^^), Typo, no super power+robot, robot jadi manusia, OOC, OC, de-el-el**

 **Suka ceritanya? Silahkan terus ikuti ff ini dan berikan reviewnya**

 **ga suka? Silahkan jauhi ff ini, haters hanya membuat ff ini jadi busuk /plakk**

 **Chapter 1**

"Yaya bangun! Jika kau tidak bangun sekarang juga aku jambak rambut sampai botak."

Setelah mendengar suara teriakan adiknya, ia langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepalanya. "Argghh... Bisakah kau biarkan aku tertidur 5 menit lagi? Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi anak SMA yang penuh dengan tugas-tugas."

"IBUUUUUUUU... KAK YAYA GAMAU BANGUN."

"BERISIK!" teriak Yaya kesal ia melempar bantalnya ke wajah adiknya, karena adiknya terkejut karena serangan tiba-tiba dari kakaknya dan juga mendengar bentakan ia langsung menangis dan mengadu ke ibunya.

"Akhirnya bisa tenang." Ucapnya bahagia diikuti menguap karena rasa ngantuknya.

"Yaya! Apa yang kamu lakukan ke adikmu? Dia berniat baik membangunkanmu karena ia takut kau telat masuk sekolah."

Yaya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menggaruk kepalanya kesal. "Aku merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa ke dia."

"Hik...Hikk.." Yaya langsung cegukan

"Hmm kau berbohong Yaya Ah.." Ibunya tersenyum geli karena anak pertamanya ketahuan berbohong.

"Sukurin... Emang enak penyakitan" ledek adiknya Yaya, Yaya langsung tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Coba... Hik... Ngomong sekali la-... Hik.. Gi, kakakmu ini tadi tidak mendengarnya. Oh ya... Hik... mau tangan kanan atau tangan kiri?"

"Er.. Simpan saja jika aku nakal besok."

"Adik... Hik.. Pintar."

Sambil menunggu Yaya selesai mandi, kita bahas biodata dan perjalanan hidupnya. Yaya Ah... Ya gadis remaja yang menginjak 17 tahun ini menduduki bangku kelas 2-B di sekolah Pulau Rintis Senior High School. Walaupun dia memiliki syndrom pinocchio, tidak menghalangi semangat belajar Yaya, bahkan ia memiliki segudang prestasi salah satunya murid terpintar ke 2 di sekolahnya, wow sekali bukan?

Yah karena setitik hal buruk, hal yang baik pun akan terlupakan. Walaupun ia sangat pintar tetap saja tidak akan mengurangi pembullyan terhadap Yaya. Banyak meledek Yaya dengan sebutan 'berpenyakitan' atau 'tukang cegukan', yah... Namanya juga Yaya ia takkan peduli, walaupun pernah sempat sakit hati dengan kata-kata itu hihihi.

Yaya sekarang bersiap-siap mengenakan seragamnya dan sepatunya.

"Kamu udah mau berangkat?"

"Iya, aku udah makan pas pagi-pagi buta kok. Yaya berangkat dulu bu, assalamualaikum"

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya bu, tenang saja." teriak Yaya sambil berlari.

Yaya menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Udara pagi lah yang aku suka." gumamnya pelan. "Tetap saja tidak nikmat jika tidak ditemani lagu." Yaya memasukkan earphonenya ke dalam kerudungnya lalu memasangnya ke telinganya. Yaya memilih lagu kesukaannya lalu memutarnya.

 _Geudae gyeote dagaga angigo sipeoyo_

 _(_ _ **aku ingin pergi ke kamu, ke dalam pelukanmu**_ _)_

 _Meomulgo sipjyo geudaeraneun sesange_

 _(_ _ **aku ingin tinggal di duniamu**_ _)_

 _I owe you, i miss you_

 _(_ _ **aku berhutang padamu aku merindukanmu**_ _)_

 _I need you, i love you_

 _ **( aku butuh kamu, aku mencintaimu**_ _)_

 _Yeongwontorok geudae pume_

 _ **( selamanya dalam pelukanmu**_ _)_

Selama Yaya menggumamkan lagunya dengan penuh perasaan ia tidak sadar ada yang memanggilnya sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundaknya sehingga ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah maaf... Aku menangagetkanmu aku memanggilmu sedaritadi tapi kau tak mendengarnya."

Yaya langsung melepas earphone, "Maaf maaf, aku terlalu asik mendengar lagu jadinya lupa sama dunia."

"Tidak apa, boleh tanya sekolah Pulau Rintis Senior High School dimana ya? Aku lupa arah jalannya."

Yaya merasa asing dengan wajah dengan lawan bicaranya dan ia langsung terfokus dengan seragam yang dikenakannya. Sama seperti seragam sekolah Yaya yang ia kenakan.

"Ahh... kebetulan aku sekolah disitu, mau berangkat bareng?"

"Wah.. Benarkah?"

Yaya mengangguk kepalanya cepat.

"Oh ya kau murid baru ya? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu." tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Kau benar. Selain aku, ada 2 kakakku yang masuk sekolah yang sama sepertiku. Kita bertiga kembar."

"Kembar? Asik ya punya saudara kembar."

"Yahh bagiku tidak. Walaupun wajah kami sama, tapi sifat kami bertiga sangat berbeda. Soal besar fisiknya juga tidak sama, kakakku pertama yang paling besar, disusul kakak kedua, barulah aku."

Yaya berdecak kagum, entah mengapa ceritanya sangat menarik. "Benarkah? Ku kira anak kembar soal besar fisiknya akan sama."

"Hahaha banyak yang bilang seperti itu."

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai ke sekolah Pulau Rintis Senior High School. "Ah.. Kita sudah sampai." Yaya terlihat begitu semangat.

"Ah terima kasih, kau duluan saja aku harus masih menunggu kakak-kakakku datang."

"Lho? Bukannya mereka sudah duluan?"

"Mereka gengsinya terlalu tinggi pasti mereka tidak berani bertanya, dan nyasar lalu sampai paling terakhir."

"Oh begi-..."

"Siapa yang bilang nyasar?"

Ucapan Yaya terpotong, iris hazel dan iris merah bertemu. Yaya tenggelam dalam keindahan iris merah itu.

"Gengsian kak Hali lah. Aku mah ikut-ikutan saja."

"Ck.. Pembual."

"Oh namanya Hali, tidak sekalian Halilintar?" gumam Yaya pelan diikuti kekehan kecil.

"Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?"

Yaya langsung terkejut, mengapa laki-laki bertopi hitam merah ini bisa mendengar gumamannya Yaya dan kini Yaya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "A.. Aku tidak menyebut namamu." jawab Yaya bohong.

"Hik.." Yaya langsung menutup mulutnya dan langsung berlari ke kolidor sekolah.

"Ini memalukan kenapa aku sampai... Hik... Lupa jika aku bohong bisa cegu... Hik... Kan."

Akhirnya setelah berlari menempuh beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian sampai di kelasnya. "Hik.."

"Yaya! Kau lama datangnya, aku sudah menunggu disini lama tahu kalau tahu begini aku tidak kesini."

"Han... Hik... Na." Yaya langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Cup cup cup, ada apa? Dan kau kenapa bisa cegukan?" Hanna menepuk-nepuk punggung Yaya pelan.

"Aku malu...Hik... sekali, Ya Tuhan rasanya aku ingin menggali tanah dan mengubur wa... Hik.. jahku sedalam-dalamnya... Hik.."

"Sepertinya ceritamu menarik, ceritakanlah."

"Jadi begi-..."

"HOII..." cerita Yaya terpotong oleh suara teriakan dan suara meja yang dipukul secara bersamaan, Yaya dan Hanna langsung terkejut.

"Ying!" ucap Yaya dan Hanna bersamaan, Ying hanya bisa tertawa dan meminta maaf.

Yaya langsung melanjutkam ceritanya, Ying dan Hanna mendengarnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Heehh? Jadi kau tahu namanya Hali saja? Terus kau tidak tanya siapa nama yang kau antar hingga ke sekolah?" tanya Ying terkejut mendengar ceritanya.

"Dianya saja bercerita terus, bagaimana bisa aku bertanya namanya. Nama Hali saja aku tahu dari salah satu adiknya yang memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Ganteng tidak yang kau antar ke sekolah itu?" tanya Hanna penasaran dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari Yaya.

"Kalau Hali?" tanya Hanna lagi.

Yaya sempat berfikir dan mengingat kejadian tadi, menimbulkan rona merah di pipinya. "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!.. Hik.. Hik.."

"Kau nih pasti lelah cegukan terus lebih baik mengaku sajalah..." ucap Ying kasian ke sahabatnya yang menderita syndrom pinocchio itu.

"Ok.. Hik... Aku mengaku jika dia memang tampan tapi... Hik... jangan salah artikan... Hikk... Aku tidak suka dengannya." Yaya menutupi wajahnya karena malu karena mengingat kejadian bertatapan dengan Hali.

"Iya iya kami mengerti kok." Hanna dan Ying berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat sahabatnya ini bisa malu.

Ying mengecek jam tangannya jarum menunjukkan pukul 06.27, 3 menit lagi bel pertama akan berbunyi.

"Ck, haiyaa baru saja aku kesini woo... bel pertama mau berbunyi ma..." logat China Ying mulai keluar karena kesal.

"Seriusan? Sayang sekali. Yaya kami balik ke kelas dulu ya. Seperti biasa istirahat kami ke kelasmu." karena mereka bertiga berbeda kelas, Hanna kelas 2-A, sedangkan Ying 2-D. Mereka harus berpisah sementara waktu.

"Ok." Yaya melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh katanya ada murid baru? Denger-denger murid baru itu tampan-tampan." Yaya tidak sengaja mendengar teman yang berada di samping tetapi beda barisan.

"Tampan-tampan? Maksudmu murid barunya lebih dari satu?" respon teman sebangkunya

"Iya... Bisa tuh aku dapat salah satu dari mereka."

"Kyaaa... Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merasa terbang."

 _"Perandaian saja, aku tidak ada rasa suka sama mereka. Seandainya aku berpacaran di antara mereka bertiga apakah mereka bisa menerima diriku? Bahwasanya aku ini berpenyakitan_." Batin Yaya sedih.

Yaya tersadar dari lamunannya karena wali kelas sekaligus merangkap menjadi guru fisika masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat siang."

"Pagi pak."

"Oh iya, pagi anak-anak. Saya datang bukah hanya membawa soal fisika yang sulit, tapi saya membawa murid baru. Ayo dong tepuk tangan."

Tidak ada tepuk tangan, suasana langsung hening. Bahkan jangkrik pun malas bersuara saking sepinya.

"Er... Sudahlah, murid baru silahkan masuk."

Kaki yang panjang semampai, bahu yang lebar nan kokoh, wajah datar seperti hasrat ingin membunuh yang membuat suasana kelas bertambah mencengkam, iris merahnya yang menatap tajam setiap siswa seakan-akan menyala, ditambah topi hitam merah yang menutupi poni dan sedikit matanya.

Yaya langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan kelasnya sekarang. Yaya mengambil buku yang ada di mejanya dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Yak, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Boboiboy Halilintar."

"Ap-apa?" tanya wali kelas 2-B yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ck, Boboiboy Halilintar. Dari sekolah Internasional di Amerika."

"O-oh... Ya Halilintar, berteman baiklah di kelas ini. Dan ketua kelas mana?"

"Kenapa harus aku jadi ketua kelasnya?" buku yang dipegang Yaya terlihat gemetar.

"Sa-..Saya pak." suara Yaya terdengar gemetar dan Yaya masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bukunya tapi tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas.

"Ada apa dengan kau? Menutupi wajah dengan buku? Berhentilah bertingkah, nanti ketika jam istirahat antar dia keliling sekolah ini."

"Mampus." kini Yaya banjir keringat Yaya tidak takut pada Halilintar, tidak. Tapi ia hanya malux berusaha menghindarinya dan tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi.

"Nah Halilintar silahkan duduk di depan ketua kelasmu ya. Dan sekarang buka buku fisika kalian halaman 45."

"Ya Tuhan semoga dia tidak sadar jika tadi pagi itu aku."

Halilintar semakin lama semakin dekat dengan meja Yaya, bersamaannya keringat Yaya semakin lama semakin banyak. Halilintar berhenti di depan tempat duduknya.

Yaya memanjatkan doa di dalam hatinya meminta pertolongan dari Tuhan tapi... Karena pegangan Yaya kurang kuat, Halilintar berhasil mengambil buku Yaya. Dan iris mereka saling bertemu lagi.

"Pantas kelakuanmu mencurigakan. Kau gadis tadi pagi." ucap Halilintar datar.

"Aaa..." kali ini Yaya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang ia tidak menemukan keberuntungannya.

 _"Ouch... Sial ketahuan."_

 **Tbc**

 **Or**

 **End?**

 **Hai semua. Ceritanya pendek ya? maafkan thor Luna, thor ngetiknya di hp T_T. Tapi...Tapii thor Luna bakalan usahain ceritanya semakin lama semakin banyak wordsnya. Oh ya bagi pecinta drakor pasti tau dong lagu ituu hehe. Aku bukan kpop boyben boyben gt thor luna ga terlalu suka, hanya suka film korea beserta soundtracknya saja. Dan judul ff ini pasti tahu domg terinspirasi dari mana? disini aku buat Hali ga sejutek2 di ff lain, keliatannya di ff ini Hali kayak Taufan suka ngegodain huh, maapin akoeh jadinya ooc kelewatan. Apalagi Yaya jadi galak bgt :(. Udah ah cape ngetik thor Luna. timggalkan jejak dengan cara reviews.**

 **Salam hangat cium sayang**

 **thor luna mwaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nah Halilintar silahkan duduk di depan ketua kelasmu ya. Dan sekarang buka buku fisika kalian halaman 45."_

 _"Ya Tuhan semoga dia tidak sadar jika tadi pagi itu aku."_

 _Halilintar semakin lama semakin dekat dengan meja Yaya, bersamaannya keringat Yaya semakin lama semakin banyak. Halilintar berhenti di depan tempat duduknya._

 _Yaya memanjatkan doa di dalam hatinya meminta pertolongan dari Tuhan tapi... Karena pegangan Yaya kurang kuat, Halilintar berhasil mengambil buku Yaya. Dan iris mereka saling bertemu lagi._

 _"Pantas kelakuanmu mencurigakan. Kau gadis tadi pagi." ucap Halilintar datar._

 _"Aaa..." kali ini Yaya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang ia tidak menemukan keberuntungannya._

 _"Ouch... Sial ketahuan."_

 **Pinocchio**

 **Chapter 2**

Rasanya Yaya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, buku diambil, ketahuan, Halilintar ingat Yaya, dan ingin sekali ia keluar kelas lalu berteriak di sepanjang koridor sekolah bahwa yang Yaya rasakan sekarang ini sangatlah tidak karuan. Lalu berguling-guling dan jungkir balik kesana kemari.

"Eum.. Hai. Se-..Se..lamat pagi." ucap Yaya grogi sambil melambaikan tangannya ragu.

"Yah..." Halilintar mengembalikan buku Yaya secara kasar, ia melemparnya ke meja Yaya menimbulkan suara benturan yang tidak terlalu keras dan ia segera duduk di tempatnya.

" _Ternyata kata-kata selamat pagi bukanlah ide yang bagus. Dasar Yaya bodoh_." batin Yaya terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Nanti bagaimana caranya mengajak Halilintar keliling sekolah? Andai saja kejadian tadi pagi tidak pernah terjadi." Yaya berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ia mencoba mencoret-coret buku fisika bagian belakangnya, siapa tahu Yaya bisa lupa.

"Yaya Ah."

Yaya terserentak kaget namanya dipanggil tiba-tiba oleh wali kelasnya, hampir saja ia melompat dari kursi yang ia duduki. "I-iya pak?"

"Berdiri lalu coba kau jawab pertanyaan nomor 2 hal 47 dan jelaskan caranya."

Yaya langsung membuka buku fisikanya lalu membaca soal nomor 2, Yaya menjawab dan untung saja jawabannya benar. Materi yang dipelajari sekarang, materi yang Yaya pahami. Jika tidak mungkin ia sudah dilempar ke keluar kelas lol.

"Bagus bagus, kau boleh duduk lagi." Yaya menghela nafas lega dan kembali duduk.

 _ **'Tes tes 1 2 3'**_ suara speaker kelas yang terhubung ke ruang kepala sekolah berbunyi, _**"Panggilan untuk Bapak guru Wijayanto wali kelas 2-B harap ke ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang. Terima kasih**_."

Batin siswa 2-B sangat senang karena ada free class dadakan.

"Kalian dengar sendirikan? Bapak dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi bukan berarti kalian tidak ada tugas, kalian kerjakan hal 50 bagian essai 1-25 pakai soal, jawaban, dan caranya. Dikumpulkan sepulang sekolah. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti pak." jawab seluruh murid 2-B kompak, dan akhirnya mereka tersiksa lagi yang namanya fisika.

Karena Yaya sebagai ketua kelas, ia harus mengerjakan tugas. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, jika ia tidak mengerjakan tugas reputasi Yaya sebagai ketua kelas akan buruk dimata guru-guru dan teman-temannya.

"Membosankan." Gumam Yaya pelan sambil menulis soal.

Karena kebosanan menghantui Yaya dan juga ia tidak fokus, ia salah menulis soal. "Sial..." Yaya merogoh isi tempat pensil tapi ia tidak menemukan penghapusnya.

"Gawat... Aku harus pinjam ke siapa? Di kelas ini aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan penghuni kelas ini. Apa aku pinjam ke Halilintar saja?" Yaya melirik ke arah Halilintar, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Yaya, kau dengan Halilintar bahkan tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Masa aku harus berlagak sok akrab? Tapi tidak ada cara lain, aku ini kan ketua kelas dan ini cara supaya bisa dekat dengannya aku harus dekat dengan anak buahku juga."

"Halilintar." panggil Yaya pelan.

Dan tidak ada respon darinya.

"Hali?"

Tidak ada respon lagi.

"Hali...lintar...?" Yaya mencolek punggung Halilintar menggunakan pensilnya.

Halilintar yang berusaha tidak peduli dengan panggilan Yaya, tapi lama-lama ia jengkel sendiri jika didiamkan terus.

"Apa hah!?" Halilintar membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Yaya terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya jika ia terlihat kesal.

"A-..Aku pinjam penghapus aku lupa bawa. Boleh?" tanya Yaya hati-hati, ia takut Halilintar mengomelinya.

Halilintar menatap Yaya cukup lama.

 _1 detik..._

 _2 detik..._

 _5 detik..._

Yaya lama-lama risih jika ditatapi cukup lama seperti itu. "Ja...dii?"

"Tidak." Halilintar kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Ia tidak menakutkan, lebih tepatnya ia menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan. Oh.. Ditambah lagi sangat jutek." Yaya menatapi punggung Halilintar dengan tatapan sebal.

Yaya terpaksa tidak membetulkan soal yang benar, ia membiarkan salah begitu saja. Yaya ingin meminjam ke bangku belakang tapi ia baru ingat temannya tidak masuk karena masih diskors.

"Lihat saja kau nanti tuan menyebalkan. Jika kau minta tolong padaku, takkan pernah aku akan membantumu." Batin Yaya menahan emosinya dengan cara mengepalkan tangan sekuat-kuatnya dan membuat nafasnya kembali teratur lagi.

 **-PP-**

30 menit telah berlalu, guru fisika tak kunjung kembali ke kelas dan waktu istirahat entah mengapa sangat lama. Semua siswa sudah mulai bosan, sangat bosan.

Yaya memejamkan matanya pelan dengan posisi tangannya menahan pipinya. Angin dari luar masuk ke ventilasi kelas, membuat keinginan Yaya untuk tidur sangat besar. Tak lama kemudian hembusan nafas Yaya melambat dan akhirnya Yaya tertidur.

"Yaya." suara samar terdengar ditelinga Yaya, tapi rasa kantuk Yaya mengalahkan rasa penasarannya, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Yaya?" seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipi Yaya pelan, Yaya segera menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan tangan sebagai alasnya.

"YAYA!"

Yaya membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati Ying dan Hanna di hadapannya sekarang. "Kenapa kalian berdua datang kesini? Bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran?" Yaya mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar.

"Kau gila ya? Ini sudah waktunya istirahat." sahut Hanna kesal jika Yaya bukan temannya, mungkin Yaya sudah dijambak habis-habisan olehnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Yaya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Oh ayolah sadar Yaya, SADAR! Id!0t." Hanna mengguncangkan tubuh Yaya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya Halilintar ternyata dingin sekali ya." karena mendengar ucapan Ying, Yaya langsung terbangun dan memasang wajah terkejut.

"Ka-kau... Tahu Ying?" mata Yaya terbuka lebar setelah mendengar kata 'Halilintar'

"Haiyya...Tadi kita minta tolong untuk bangunkanmu woo..., tapi dia mengacuhkan kami dan dia pergi begitu saja maa..."

"Cih.. Hanya tentang Halilintar kesadaranmu langsung terkumpul."

"Bukan begitu Hanna, aku baru ingat aku disuruh keliling sekolah bersama Halilintar." Yaya bangun dari duduknya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Hei Yaya! Kau mau kemana? Dia bukan anak kecil lagi dia bisa keliling sekolah sendiri." seru Hanna keras, tapi usahanya gagal Yaya sudah keluar kelas dan mengejar Halilintar.

Yaya berlarian dikoridor sekolah membuat satu sekolah mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yaya. Kata maaf keluar dari mulut Yaya karena menabrak beberapa siswa saking terburu-burunya.

Mata Yaya terus bergerak kesana kemari mencari sosok Halilintar sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya. Karena ketidakwaspadaanya ia menabrak seseorang yang lebih besar darinya, dan Yaya hampir terjatuh ia langsung menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Maaf maaf, ini salahku. Aku tidak berhati-hati." Yaya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada yang luka tidak? Kau terlalu mungil sih, tertabrak sedikit saja langsung oleng."

"Hali?"

"Aku bukan Halilintar lah, berhenti samakan aku dengan si dingin itu terus."

Yaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya, "Jadi jika kau bukan Hali, terus kau siapa? Jelas-jelas wajahmu itu wajah Hali."

"Aku? Aku adalah bangsawan dari kerajaan vampir yang akan menyerang sekolah ini dan membuat penghuni sekolah ini menjadi-..."

"Ayolah bisakah kau serius sedikit?" Yaya mulai jengkel dengan sikap lawan bicaranya itu.

Laki-laki itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yaya, dan Yaya reflek memundurkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang. "Baiklah aku serius, tapi ada syaratnya. Cium aku." laki-laki itu menunjuk bibirnya.

Mendengar kata-kata 'cium' Yaya mengepalkan tangannya dan akhirnya pipi lawan bicaranya terkena bogemannya.

Laki-laki itu langsung tergeletak di lantai. "Pukulan... Yang sangat..." dan akhirnya kesadarannya hilang.

"A-a... Maaf. Kau sih aku tanya serius malah menggodaku, seharusnya dari awal kau tidak menggodaku seperti ini. Aku harus bagaimana ini..." Yaya mulai panik sekarang, yang tadinya ingin mencari Halilintar seketika terlupakan.

"Kak Taufan!?"

Mendengar suara dari belakang, Yaya mencari asalnya darimana. "Kau? Kau yang tadi pagikan?" tanya Yaya yang melupakan korban dari bogemannya.

"I-iya, yang penting sekarang dia kenapa?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang sama seperti Taufan. Sekarang ia sama paniknya dengan Yaya.

"Ok jangan panik, ini salahku. Ki-kita ke UKS saja sekarang, aku jelaskan disana."

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membawa Taufan ke UKS dibantu Yaya pastinya.

Perjalanan ke UKS tiba-tiba Halilintar datang di hadapan Yaya sekarang.

"Gempa."

Yaya langsung melihat ke arah yang diketahui namanya Gempa.

"In-ini salahku, ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, aku melakukan ini karena ada alasan lain, sungguh..." seketika wajah Yaya pucat karena takut mendapatkan omelan dari Halilintar.

Halilintar menghela nafasnya, ia tahu tidak sepenuhnya salah Yaya. "Minggir." ucap Halilintar dengan nada agak meninggi dan Yaya menuruti perintah Halilintar.

Setibanya mereka di UKS, Yaya menceritakan kenapa Taufan bisa pingsan. "Yah... Ini semua salah Taufan, dia memang suka menggoda orang. Kau pukul sampai masuk rumah sakit pun tidak apa." ucap Gempa diikuti kekehan kecil, ia memaklumi kesalahan Yaya.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja ini juga salahku." Yaya memainkan kukunya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu takut wajah apa yang dipasang oleh saudara kembar Taufan ini.

"Perempuan kasar." Halilintar menghembuskan karbon dioksida dari mulutnya.

Yaya terserentak kaget dan seketika tubuhnya membeku.

Gempa langsung menyikut perut Halilintar, lirikan tajam milik Halilintar menyoroti Gempa. Tapi Gempa tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ja-.. Jangan pikirkan kata-kata kak Hali, ia memang seperti itu ke semua perempuan. Lagi pula kau seperti itu bentuk perlindungan diri kan? Kan kan kan?" Sebisa mungkin Gempa menenangkan Yaya, tapi Yaya sudah terlanjur memasukkan perkataan Halilintar ke hatinya.

Dokter UKS datang menghampiri Gempa. Dokter itu menjelaskan Taufan baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya saja meninggalkan luka lebam di pipinya.

"Kak, lebih baik kau duluan ke kelas saja."

"Kau secara tidak langsung men-cap ku sebagai kakak yang buruk."

Gempa menarik kerah Halilintar lalu berbisik di dekat telinganya "Kau mau dia bertambah sedih lagi? Ayolah sekali ini saja aku menjaga Taufan." Dia yang dimaksud Gempa adalah Yaya.

Halilintar menepis tangan Gempa dari kerahnya. "Bukan urusanku jika dia tambah sedih." Lalu Halilintar merapikan kerahnya yang berantakan.

"Ayolah ayolaah, kau jadi laki-laki mengapa tidak peka?" Gempa menatap Halilintar seperti anak anjing yang meminta susu kepada induknya, Halilintar tidak bisa menolak (wajah imut) permintaan adiknya.

"Baiklah baiklah, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Halilintar merasa risih dan mendorong sedikit wajah Gempa.

Halilintar meninggalkan ruangan UKS tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun untuk Yaya.

"Kak Hali benar-benar tidak peka." Gempa memegangi keningnya dan tidak sengaja matanya teralihkan ke Yaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Gempa menggaruk tengkuknya dan ditemani kekehan kecil.

Yaya tersadar dari lamunannya, "Aku Yaya Ah, kelas 2-B."

"Aku Boboiboy Gempa kelas 2-A. Kenapa kau tidak keluar bersama kak Halilintar?"

"Um.. Aku tunggu sampai Taufan sadar saja." Yaya memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kontak mata dari Gempa.

"Taufan tidak apa, padahal pukulan kak Hali jauh menyakitkan dari pukulanmu."

Yaya bersikeras tetap di UKS sampai Taufan bangun dari pingsannya.

Gempa mulai jenuh dengan sikap keras kepala Yaya. "Ayolah ia tidak apa, sungguh. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu, aku berani jamin tak lama lagi ia akan sadar."

Yaya akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti perkataan Gempa. "Baiklah aku kembali ke kelas, tapi aku takut Hali-..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kata-kata kak Hali jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Dan sudah sifatnya seperti itu."

Dengan berat hati Yaya keluar UKS meninggalkan Gempa bersama Taufan yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA." Dan tak lama kemudian Taufan bangun dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah kuduga kau pura-pura pingsan, senang sekali sih mengerjai orang. Sekarang kau sangat beruntung, kak Hali sudah ku paksa pergi duluan."

"HAHAHAHA, ASTAGA. ADUDUH PERUTKU SAKIT NIH, PERJUANGAN SEKALI PURA-PURA PINGSAN SAMBIL MENAHAN TERTAWA SEDARI TADI. GYAHAHAHAHA."

"Jika Yaya tahu kau akting, mungkin sekarang kau sudah dikafani dan siap untuk dikubur."

Taufan menyeka air mata yang ada di sudut matanya karena ia tertawa keras dan tak henti-henti. "Ngomong-ngomong pukulan dia setara dengan kak Hali ternyata. Sampai sekarang masih nyut-nyutan." Taufan memegangi pipinya lalu mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya pukulan belum cukup untukmu."

"Jadi kau membela Yaya daripada kakakmu sendiri? Adik durhaka." Taufan memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gempa pelan.

 **-PP-**

Tak terasa bel pulang berbunyi menandakan penghuni sekolah harus membereskan buku di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke tas.

"Hujannya deras." gumamnya pelan.

Yaya baru ingat jika Ying hari ini piket, Ying paling tidak suka jika Yaya menunggunya sampai selesai. Sedangkan Hanna pulangnya selalu dijemput.

Yaya menghela nafasnya pelan mengambil kertas fisika yang ditugaskan oleh gurunya di meja guru.

"Aku heran dengan fisika, soalnya 7-10 kata tapi rumus dan jawabannya memakan 1 lembar kertas." ucap Yaya bingung karena melihat-lihat jawaban fisika milik teman-temannya.

Kertas yang Yaya pegang lenyap dari genggaman dan dari pandangannya.

"HEI!? Jangan seenaknya mengambil-..." Yaya memutar badannya 180 derajat dan wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar datar.

Yaya memilih bungkam, ia takut salah bicara.

Halilintar menghela nafasnya pelan, Halintar memukul kepala Yaya pelan menggunakan setumpuk kertas yang ia pegang. "Tidak usah dipikirkan yang tadi."

"Aa.. Tunggu Hali." Yaya menarik seragam Halilintar.

Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat tangan mungil milik Yaya yang menarik bajunya. "Apa?"

"Bi-biar aku saja yang bawa, itu sudah tugasku. Kau tak usah repot-repot membantuku." bagus, suara Yaya terdengar bergetar.

"Siapa yang bilang aku membantumu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri." ucapnya cuek.

Jika ini anime mungkin sudah banyak panah menusuk dada Yaya. Sudah kege-eran duluan, dijawabnya sarkas begitu.

"Se-setidaknya, aku ikut mengantarmu ke ruang guru." Yaya masih setia menarik seragam Halilintar.

"Terserah dan lepas tanganmu dari bajuku." Yaya langsung terkejut sejak kapan ia memegang seragam Halilintar.

"Maaf maaf, maksudku bukan begitu aku hanya-..." Yaya membungkukkan badannya cepat.

Halilintar tidak merespon permintaan maaf Yaya dan melanjutkan jalannya yang terhenti tadi. Yaya langsung mengikuti Halilintar dari belakang.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah sangat sepi, hanya ada suara langkah kaki milik Halilintar dan Yaya. Mereka berdua asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Yaya hanya bisa menatap bahu Halilintar yang lebar nan kokoh yang tertutup oleh rompinya yang berwarna hitam dan merah terang.

"Hali." Gumam Yaya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Ah... Tidak apa, aku hanya memanggil saja." Yaya memegangi kepalanya dan diikuti kekehan kecil.

Mereka sampai di depan ruang guru.

"Kau tunggu saja di luar." perintah Halilintar ke Yaya, Yaya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Yaya menatap ke arah luar sekolah, hujan bertambah deras dan ia lupa bawa payung. Sungguh kesialan terus datang tanpa diminta.

Suara pintu menutup menandakan Halilintar keluar dari ruang guru. "Makasi Hali. Walaupun niatmu bukan karena membantuku, tetap saja aku merasa merepotkanmu."

"Iya."

Halilintar melirik ke arah Yaya, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Yaya ingin pulang. "Kau tidak pulang?"

Yaya terkejut, karena Halilintar bersuara duluan. "A-aku lupa bawa payung. Dimana saudara-saudaramu?" Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Pulang duluan mungkin." balas Halilintar singkat.

"Oh oke." Yaya menganggukan kepalanya.

Halilintar melepas rompinya, lalu ia letakkam rompinya di atas kepala Yaya.

"Kau ngapain?" tanya Yaya kebingungan.

"Pulang sana, setidaknya kepalamu tidak basah." Halilintar terlihat menutupi mulutnya menggunakan tangannya.

"HEHHH? Kan rompimu tembus air kepalaku tetap basah dong."

"Ti-tidak mau ya sudah." ucap Halilintar kesal dan mengambil kembali rompinya.

"Eh! Iya iya aku mau." Halilintar memberikan kembali ke Yaya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hali! Terima kasih." Yaya sedikit berteriak agar suaranya terdengar.

"Dasar." gumam Halilintar pelan diikuti kekehan kecil yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Di perjalanan pulang, Yaya mengenakan rompinya di atas kepalanya. Entah mengapa bau Halilintar sangat enak untuk dicium. Walaupun sudah tercampur air hujan tetap saja bau Halilintar tetap tinggal disana.

"Aku ingin berteman dengannya." tanpa Yaya sadari, senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Yaya.

Tiba-tiba langit bertambah gelap tetapi rerintikkan hujan tak lagi nampak di hadapan Yaya. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas ternyata ini payung.

"Tidak bawa payung? Sudah sifatmu ya, si pelupa."

"Fang?"

"Yo."

 **TBC**

 **Haiii, ff ini aku telantarin berapa lama ya? Huwee maafkan Luna yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Btw, di chap ini aku buat Yaya ga berbohong atau cegukan terus, ya kali Yaya harus bohong terus gara-gara hal sepele doang, kasian pegel tau cegukan terus-terusan.**

 **Dan... KENAPA HALI OOC BANGET ARRGGHHH RASANYA INGIN DIE SAJA. Hanya chapter ini hanya chapter ini saja hanya chapter ini *gumam thor luna hampir gila.**

 **Yak kita balas saja review satu persatu.**

 **Chikita466 : manis? sperti wajah thor luna kah? *plakkk. Makasih atas pendapatnya.**

 **IntonPutri ice diamond : omaygattt author fav ku review *guling guling. Makasih atas saran dan reviewnya *bungkuk**

 **Zahra536 : syndrom ini terinspirasi dari film sadja, dan syndrom ini tidaklah nyata atau tidak ada yang namanya penyakit ini.**

 **Yoshilyn Wu : coba saja kak Yoshi cek ke dokter rsj siapa tau gila beneran :v *dilempar sampah. Makasih reviewsnya.**

 **Ochandy : ASDFGHJKL AUTHOR FAV Q. Terima kasih atas penyambutan yang membuatku sedikit terharu.**

 **Petirhime : soundtrack film korea The Legend of the Blue Sea judulnya A World That Is You. Artinya sangat pas dengan suasana hati Thor :((((**

 **Yak thor luna tidak bisa membalas reviews satu persatu. Yang jelas, yang reviews, yang membaca, yang mendukung, thor luna sangat sangat berterima kasih.**

 **Maaf kepanjangan :v cuman 100+ words kok A/N nya. Salam cium peluk Thor Luna. Bubayy**


	3. Chapter 3

_Di perjalanan pulang, Yaya mengenakan rompinya di atas kepalanya. Entah mengapa bau Halilintar sangat enak untuk dicium. Walaupun sudah tercampur air hujan tetap saja bau Halilintar tetap tinggal disana._

 _"Aku ingin berteman dengannya." tanpa Yaya sadari, senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Yaya._

 _Tiba-tiba langit bertambah gelap tetapi rerintikkan hujan tak lagi nampak di hadapan Yaya. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas ternyata ini payung._

 _"Tidak bawa payung? Sudah sifatmu ya, si pelupa."_

 _"Fang?"_

 _"Yo."_

 **Pinocchio**

 **Chapter 3**

"Yaya kau...-"

"Ugyaaa," Yaya berlari menghindari lelaki yang diketahui namanya adalah Fang.

"Hei!" seru Fang yang tak lagi terdengar oleh Yaya karena gadis berjilbab itu sudah berlari sangat jauh.

 _'Lari terus jangan berhenti'_

Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Yaya. Ia terus berlari sangat cepat tanpa melihat arah kemana ia berlari.

Deru nafasnya sangat cepat, paru-parunya seperti mengeluarkan karbon dioksida overkapasitas sehingga ia juga menghembuskan lewat mulutnya, derap kakinya yang tadinya sangat cepat perlahan-lahan semakin melambat, dan sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang.

Yaya menghentikan larinya dan ia berusaha mengatur napasnya, _'hah hah hah hah hah,'_ dan juga memegangi perutnya yang sakit tidak karuan.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, gak nyangka bisa ketemu Fang, " tangannya beralih memegangi lututnya.

Mengingat nama 'Fang' sudah membuat Yaya muak apalagi melihat wajahnya rasanya ingin sekali menghindarinya setiap hari saking muaknya.

"Yaya?"

"Ugyaaa!" seru Yaya kaget.

"Hahaha, kau habis ngapain? Dikejar anjing ya?" ternyata yang membuat terkejut Yaya adalah Taufan dan Gempa.

"Haisshh, kalian.. Ku pikir siapa."

Gempa dan Taufan tertawa bersama karena melihat wajah Yaya yang terkejut. Tak sengaja Gempa melihat jaket Yaya yang ada tangannya dan menyikut Taufan lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Yaya?" tanya Gempa pelan.

"Apa?" sedari tadi Yaya yang sibuk mengatur napasnya lalu berhenti dengan kesibukannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gempa.

"Itu...apakah aku boleh..-"

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan kakak kami?" Taufan langsung frontal menanyakan yang ada dipikirannya.

 _Krik..._

 _Krikk.._

Suasana seketika langsung hening, begitu juga dengan Yaya. Wajahnya langsung pucat.

'BUAAAAK,' hantaman sikut Gempa melayang ke perut Taufan dan ia langsung memegangi perutnya disertai dengan ringisan kesakitanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Yaya yang keheranan tanpa ada penjelasan terlebih dahulu dari dua laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Maaf maaf, Taufan memang begitu orangnya,"

Yaya hanya bisa membalas dengan kekehan kecil disertai pikirannya yang melayang-layang.

"Kenapa kakak beradik ini datang-datang tidak jelas."

"Omong-omong kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Gempa sekedar basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Ah itu, tadi aku ada tugas dari guru fisika. Jadi, aku pulangnya agak telat ditambah lagi sempat hujan."

Taufan menyikut lengan Gempa dan berbisik di telinga Gempa, "Tuh kan alasannya sama seperti kak Hali. Jangan-jangan mereka memang ada hubungan," ucapnya sepelan mungkin.

Sikutan melayang lagi di perut Taufan dan langsung terkapar di tempat kejadian.

"Kalian kenapa jadi asik sendiri?"

"Taufan memang begitu, suka jahil jadinya aku suka kesal sendiri. Iya kan Fan?"

Taufan tidak menjawab karena sudah tewas di tempat dan lagi-lagi Yaya hanya bisa tertawa hambar karena ia tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Itu.. Jaket kak Hali kenapa bisa ada di Yaya?" Gempa menunjuk ke tangan Yaya dan Yaya langsung mengikuti arah tangan Gempa menunjuk.

"Jadi ini yang buat kalian asik sendiri?" Yaya menutup mulutnya karena ia tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

"Hmm yah.. katakan saja begitu."

"Tadi dia membantuku memberikan tugas fisika ke ruang guru karena cuacanya masih tidak mendukung ia memberikan jaketnya padaku agar aku tidak kehujanan. Yah walaupun aku masih terkena hujan ,tetapi setidaknya ia telah berusaha," ucapnya Yaya disertai 'oh' dari Gempa dan Taufan.

"Tenang saja nanti akan ku kembalikan ke kakak kalian ,tapi aku harus mencuci jaketnya terlebih dahulu."

"Siap kak Yaya," jawab Taufan semangat seraya mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

"Um... Kalian sendiri mau kemana?"

Gempa dan Taufan saling pandang dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya, "Entahlah, hanya jalan-jalan sore saja," jawab Taufan seadanya.

"Yaya mau mampir dulu ke rumah kami? Sambil ngobrol-ngobrol daripada di jalanan," tawar Gempa dan dibalas oleh Yaya dengan gelengan.

"Kenapa? Takut bertemu dengan kak Hali?" tanya Taufan dengan tatapan tajam lalu dibalas dengan sikutan Gempa.

"A-ar..Arghh en..-enggak aku tidak takut.. Hik.. Hik."

"Hei kau cegukan butuh minum?"

"Tidak Gempa, aku...-Hik...entar juga hilang sendiri."

Dan akhirnya Taufan dan Gempa pamit duluan, tak lupa Yaya menitipkan salamnya ke Halilintar bahwa sesegera mungkin jaketnya akan ia kembalikan.

Setelah melalui perjalannya yang bagi Yaya sangat panjang, akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Ia langsung mandi dan mencuci jaket Halilintar sebersih mungkin.

Yaya menghela napasnya sekuat-kuatnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke kasur.

"Astaga.. Kenapa aku sangat lelah."

Dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur sangat nyenyak, sampai-sampai mendekur.

 **-00-**

 _05.39 am._

Waktu menunjuk angka lima lewat dan hari ini Yaya sudah berangkat sekolah karena semalam ia tertidur pada waktu yang terbilang masih sore.

Yaya mengambil napas dari udara pagi yang sejuk dan menghembuskannya. Yaya melakukan hal ini karena bentuk bersyukur hari ini masih bisa bernapas.

"Pagi Yaya," sapa teman satu sekolahnya.

"Pagi."

Sekolah pun masih sepi, hanya beberapa murid saja yang datang. Saking sepinya suara langkah sepatunya menggema di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali Yaya juga menyapa guru yang lewat dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Yaya membuka pintu kelas lalu mendapati seorang laki-laki tertidur di meja dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai alas untuk ia tidur. Tak lain tak bukan, ia lah Halilintar.

Yaya berjalan mendekati meja Halilintar dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan si pangeran es itu. Yaya berdiri di samping Halilintar dan meletakkan jaketnya di meja.

"Tidurnya lelap sekali," gumamnya sepelan mungkin.

Yaya sempat memperhatikan wajah Halilintar sebentar, pikirnya wajah Halilintar sangat damai ketika tertidur, polos, dan sangat enak untuk terus dipandang.

Dengan hati-hati, Yaya menaruh tangannya di sudut meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Halilintar dan berbisik.

"Terima kasih."

Ketika Yaya selesai berbisik, ia mengelus poni Halilintar di balik topi merah hitam merah itu yang berantakan dan telapak tangannya tiba-tiba tertahan oleh telapak tangan yang cukup besar. Ternyata Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak sopan membangunkan orang yang tertidur," ucapnya lirih karena nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Posisinya masih sama dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke arah Yaya dan menindih tangan yang membentuk sudut lancip sambil tangannya yang bebas menahan tangan Yaya.

"Ahh.. A-..aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

Halilintar menarik tangan mungil Yaya dan membuat Yaya membungkuk mendekati wajahnya Halilintar.

"Arrggh... Su-su.. Sungguh.. Aku tidak sengaja," Yaya salah tingkah karena posisi wajahnya dan Halilintar terlalu dekat.

Yaya terus merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata kasar. Apalagi sekarang Yaya dapat mendengar hembusan napas Halilintar yang membuat detak jantungnya tidak karuan.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab." Tatap Halilintar menusuk bagi Yaya dan segera mungkin ia alihkan pandangannya.

"Ah.. I-i..I-iyaa. Apapun itu, kau lepas tanganku dulu."

"Tidak."

"A-aku mohon nanti ada yang lihat,"

Telapak tangan mungil Yaya berusaha mendorong tangan Halilintar dari lengannya. Tapi apa daya, Halilintar jauh lebih kuat dan tangan pun lebih besar Halilintar.

"Terus?"

Yaya terus menoleh ke arah kanan da kiri, "Ayolah kumohon, apapun itu aku turuti."

"Sungguh?"

Sikap Halilintar yang tidak mau kalah membuat Yaya ingin menangis. Rasanya ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya, ia menyesal menawarkan pertanggungjawabannya.

"I-iya."

Halilintar bangun dari tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tangannya masih setia menahan lengan Yaya yang pendek membuat posisi Yaya jadi sangat dekat di depan Halilintar.

"Aku tagih janjimu kapan-kapan," ucap Halilintar datar.

Yaya bertanya-tanya dibenaknya mengapa sangat rumit jika ujung-ujungnya akan ditagih kapan-kapan, tetapi untung saja Yaya punya kesabaran luar biasa.

"Na-nanti aku lupa atau kau lupa bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak pelupa."

"Ya-ya sudah. Aku juga tidak pelupa, jadi lepas tanganmu."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah lepas... aku janji, ketika kau menagih janji akan ku turut, apapun itu apapun!" seru Yaya asal berbicara karena ia kesal.

"Apapun?"

"Iyaa!"

Halilintar melepaskan tangan Yaya dan Yaya sesegera mungkin ke tempat duduknya tepat di belakang Halilintar.

Yaya langsung menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan menghadapkan kepalanya ke jendela. Ia tidak mau melihat ke depan karena akan menambah rasa malunya walaupun hanya melihat punggung kokoh itu.

Sedangkan Halilintar berusaha tidak tersenyum tapi usaha kali ini ia gagal, sudut bibirnya sedikit naik karena mengingat kelakuan Yaya yang lucu tadi.

"Tadi aku ngapain sih, bego banget," gumamnya kesal sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hei Halilintar kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya salah satu murid 2-B

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau matamu ku congkel?"

"E..I-i..Iya maap maap."

Yaya berlari keluar kelas dan menabrak tukang bersih-bersih sekolah dan membuat Halilintar yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu menjadi tersenyum geli. Betapa cerobohnya gadis itu, pikirnya.

Air keluar dari keran dengan aliran sangat deras dan tangan mengadah ke air itu. Yaya membersihkan wajahnya lalu menatap kembarannya di cermin.

"Sial sekali hari ini. Nabrak bang Adudu, segala diceramahin dulu tadi, haissshh..." gerutu Yaya kesal sambil mematikan keran dengan kasar.

Jika Halilintar tidak membebani pikirannya sedari tadi, ia takkan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Ia kembali ke kelas dan keadaan kelas mulai ramai, Yaya pikir ini tanda-tanda bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Benar saja bel masuk berbunyi dan Yaya segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Jangan lihat dia, jangan...-lihat...-DIA.'

"Hati-hati nabrak lagi," ucap Halilintar datar tanpa melihat ke Yaya karena matanya fokus ke buku yang ia baca.

 _'BLUSSHHH'_

Rasa malu kembali lagi, Yaya ingin sekali pindah sekolah. Atau jika bisa, pindah ke kelas Ying atau Hanna.

 _'Tenang saja, rasa malumu ini hanya sementara saja, Yaya.'_

 **End**

 **UGYAAAAA, EIYA MAAP MAAP CANDA DOANG ASTAGAA UGYAAAA! HELPPP MIIIII**

 **TBC**

 **Halo semua maaf author menghilang selama 4 bulan. Mari kita buka sesi Author Note ini dengan kepala dingin. selama 4 bulan saya TO, ujian praktik, dan UN. Udah gt doang :v dan saya akan kembali ke dunia ff melestarikan ship saya ini yeaayy walaupun yang review ga seberapa dan gada fansnya ＼** **(;´□｀** **)/ dan maaf chapter kali ini pendek sangat, mungkin chapter depan panjang(?) mwahahahaha**

 **Dan yang belum tau ff ini silakan baca dan saya masi n00b membuat cerita mwa ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **Salam cium**

 **Lunaaa mwah**


End file.
